


Nanami

by LadyGwenllian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No real plot here, Parenthood, Surprise daughter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Koujaku learns that there are some drunken mistakes that you have to take care for the next eighteen years, at least. Luckily they aren't always so bad and Aoba is there to help.This is more like a collection of drabbles in chronological order. No real plot here.





	Nanami

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Please feel free to point them out. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> I have no children of my own and I know next to nothing about raising them, so I hope this doesn't sound too unrealistic <:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :) Any feedback makes me the happiest person on planet.

Koujaku tried to push his front door open with his left hand, while trying to help his sandal on with the right, half of his breakfast toast still hanging from his mouth. He was late and it was all Aoba’s fault. He had absolutely no right to look so cute and be so warm and smell so nice when Koujaku had to get up and had no time at all to cuddle with him in bed. This morning the temptation had been too much and as a result he had barely had time to dress properly and comb his hair before he had to go to work. He thought he might still make it in time to meet his first customer today if he runs. He dashed out of the door and very slightly avoided tripping over a large cardboard box on his doorstep. A large cardboard box containing a sleeping baby. Koujaku’s half-eaten toast dropped from his mouth. He stared at the baby in the box, tucked under a pastel pink blanket. This must be some bad practical joke, he thought, feeling panic rising it’s head. Nobody really abandons their child on some stranger’s doorstep, right? There was a folded paper on the blanket and Koujaku carefully picked it up and opened it. He read the short message over and over, turning more pale each time and finally slumped down against the wall next to the cardboard box and the baby. This couldn’t be happening to him…

Dear Koujaku

I don’t know if you remember me, we only met once and you were drunk, but it doesn’t really matter. This is your daughter. Her name is Nanami and she’s five months old. Her birthday is nineteenth of February. I wanted to keep her, but I’ve noticed that I’m not really fit to be a mother at all and she deserves a better life than what I could give her. Please take good care of her.

Mika

Koujaku desperately tried to remember if he had slept with a girl named Mika sometime around last spring but nothing came to his mind. There was that one time though when he had woken up from his rumpled bed with a deadly hangover and no recollection of the previous night or how he had even gotten home. Maybe that was it? He’d had more than his fair share of girls before Aoba, but he had always been very careful to avoid a situation like this. Could he really have been so drunk that he had forgotten the condom? Koujaku stared at the baby who stirred in her sleep and then slowly blinked open two big, blood-red eyes.

Shit.

The answer seemed to be yes.

Koujaku was still having a staring contest with the baby (His daughter, holy fuck!) when a bright blue bedhead peaked out from the still open door.  
\- Why are you still here, weren’t you in a hurry? And what’s with the bo...Oh my God!  
Aoba’s eyes went wide and there was a moment of stunned silence before he found his voice again.  
\- Koujaku, who’s baby is that and why is it here?  
Koujaku didn’t say anything, just gave Aoba the letter with a shaky hand. His eyes went even wider when he read it.  
\- Is this true?  
Koujaku let out a pained sigh.  
\- I don’t remember a thing, but she definitely has my eyes.  
Aoba looked from baby’s curious, deep red eyes to Koujaku’s desperate ones of the exact same shade.  
\- Oh my God.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Koujaku, I can’t believe you! I knew you used to sleep around, but I didn’t know you used to do it without protection with total strangers! Should I have myself tested?!  
Koujaku felt his face getting hot with shame.  
\- No, I was usually careful...I must have been really drunk.  
\- Clearly not drunk enough!  
Koujaku didn’t dare to even look at Aoba. Both men were startled when the baby started to cry. Koujaku just froze, but Aoba was beside the box in no time and picked the little girl up.  
\- Hush now, don’t cry. It’s not your fault that your dad is an irresponsible jerk.  
Aoba kept talking to the baby with a soothing voice (mostly about how she was a fine little girl besides of her father being a no good idiot) and she soon calmed down in his arms. He turned his gaze back to Koujaku, who was staring back at them, looking lost.  
\- What shall I do now?!  
Aoba sighed.  
\- We’ll try to raise her into a decent human being. What else?  
Koujaku looked at Aoba dumbfounded.  
\- We?  
\- Yes, we. For some unknown reason I happen to love you and you’ll need more than a surprise daughter to get rid of me. Now get up and cancel your customers for today. We are going shopping. She needs tons of stuff. I’ll call gran to come and help out.

 

A piercing cry pulled Koujaku awake from his blissful slumber. He looked at his alarm clock with bleary eyes. It showed 04:25 am. He muttered a silent curse. Aoba had fed Nanami not an hour ago and changed her diapers. What on earth was wrong with her now? Reluctantly Koujaku stumbled out of his warm bed and went to pick Nanami up from her crib.   
\- Hush now, there’s absolutely no reason to cry. Wouldn’t you please let your poor dads sleep for a little while?  
Nanami, if anything, cried even harder. Koujaku was starting to feel like crying himself. If somebody had asked him a few months ago if eight hours of undisturbed sleep was worth killing someone, he would have laughed and said of course not. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore.  
\- I’m starting to understand why your mother left you with us. Koujaku said yawning and felt guilty immediately afterwards.  
\- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please stop crying.  
After twenty minutes of unsuccessful attempts to calm his daughter down Koujaku gave up and sat down on Aoba’s side of the bed.  
\- Aoba, help.  
Younger man turned towards Koujaku and opened one very tired hazel eye.  
\- It’s your turn.  
\- I know, but I just can’t get her to stop. Can you please try? You are so much better at soothing her.  
\- Fine, fine. Give her to me. Aoba grumbled sitting up on the bed.  
Koujaku handed the crying girl to him and Aoba started singing to her in a low, steady voice. In less than two minutes she was silent and looking at Aoba with serious expression on her tiny face. Koujaku slumped against his boyfriend in utter relief.  
\- Thank God. I totally suck at this. She always calms down when it’s you. She must hate me.  
\- Nonsense. It’s just my voice. You know how it effects people. You must wait till teenage for her to hate you.  
Koujaku let out something between a laugh and a sob.  
\- Please don’t remind me that she’s gonna be a teenager.  
Nanami made a little unhappy whine and Aoba resumed his singing. Koujaku leaned on him and listened. He was singing something by his favorite band but Koujaku couldn’t remember the name of the song. Aoba never sang any actual lullabies or nursery rhymes to Nanami. He said that most of them were just awful and no child should be subjected to them. Nanami seemed to approve his song choices, so all was well. After a few minutes Aoba noticed that he hadn’t only sang Nanami to sleep, but Koujaku also. He carefully set the little girl beside him on the bed, let his head fall against Koujaku’s and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how stiff both of their necks would be when they next wake up.

 

Koujaku was trying, very patiently, to get his one year old to eat her boiled vegetables when said one year old was much more interested in playing with them and throwing them on the floor. Aoba was watching his efforts from the other side of their kitchen table, looking mildly amused.  
\- I’ve been thinking that we should get married.  
\- What?!  
Koujaku dropped his spoon and Nanami immediately grabbed it from the table and dropped it to the floor, looking delighted and giggling.   
\- We should get married. So that I could officially adopt Nanami. I’m not his legal guardian now and if something would happen to you, she would go to her mother and I don’t think anyone wants that. It’s not a big deal really. We can just go and sign the papers next time we are in town.  
Koujaku just stared at Aoba.  
\- Did you just...propose me in the most unromantic way possible?  
Aoba blinked a few times, looking perplexed.  
\- Um...yeah. I think I just did. He said blushing.  
Koujaku burst out laughing, feeling warm fondness spread in his chest. Aoba was so adorable and he was so lucky to have him. He bend down to retrieve the spoon from the floor, then rose up, walked to Aoba and gave him a long and breath-taking kiss.   
\- Well, luckily for you, I’m so head over heels with you that I say yes anyway. But I want a proper ceremony at the temple and a party too. And you in a white dress.  
Aoba laughed and kissed Koujaku again.  
\- We can have a ceremony and a party, but if you want a white dress you can wear it yourself.  
Koujaku was just about to complain how Aoba was no fun at all when he noticed Nanami had turned her plate upside down over her head.  
\- Dear lord!  
Aoba was still laughing when Koujaku was trying to pick out pieces of carrot and broccoli from their daughters hair.  
\- Are you sure you want to adopt this little critter?  
\- Absolutely.

 

In the end neither of them was wearing a white dress at the wedding, but Aoba had a very beautiful, dark blue women's kimono with turquoise flower pattern and a pale blue obi. His hair was braided in an elegant and detailed updo that had taken Koujaku almost three hours to make. (After two and a half hours Aoba had politely told Koujaku that if they were late from their own wedding because of his hairdo he will marry his best man instead. Koujaku had doubted that it was legal to marry an android but finished his work quickly after that anyway.) They had a traditional shinto ceremony in one of the local temples, during which Koujaku was trying his very best not to cry and failing spectacularly. Tae stood behind them with Nanami in her arms also holding back tears. Beside her Clear, looking very handsome in a white suit, was openly sobbing in his handkerchief.

 

\- Papa, why my hair isn’t blue like yours?  
Aoba turned to look at his adopted daughter who had just turned four not knowing what to say.  
\- Um...Well, you have a beautiful black hair like daddy.  
Nanami crunched her little nose in distaste.  
\- Black hair is boring. Everybody has black hair. I want blue hair like you, papa. It’s so pretty.  
An idea came to Aoba and he lifted the girl to sit on his lap.  
\- You know, daddy is a very good hairdresser. When you are a bit older we can ask him to dye your hair blue.   
Nanami’s eyes sparkled.  
\- Can we really?  
\- Yeah, would you like that?  
\- YES!

Later when Nanami was already sleeping, Aoba and Koujaku were lounging on the opposite ends of their sofa, legs tangled together in the middle, idly watching some late night talk show.  
\- Nanami told me today she wants a blue hair, like me.  
Koujaku turned to look at his husband, curious.  
\- That’s sweet. What did you say to that?  
\- I promised you could dye her hair blue when she’s older.  
Koujaku just stared at Aoba for a couple of seconds and then he was bending in half, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud and possibly wake Nanami. Aoba watched him puzzled.  
\- What’s so funny about that?  
Koujaku seemed to get a hold of himself. He straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes.  
\- If I dye her hair blue, absolutely everyone who sees us together is gonna think I have, by some miracle, managed to knock you up.  
Aoba looked scandalized for a second and then a smirk spread on his face.  
\- Well, I am originally a lab experiment, so who knows what I’m capable of?  
Koujaku smirked back.  
\- I’d say that if it was possible for me to get you pregnant it would have happened already.  
\- Maybe you just haven’t tried hard enough. Aoba said, caressing Koujaku’s thigh with his foot.   
Koujaku grabbed his ankle and pulled him into his lap.   
\- Do you think I should keep on trying then? He asked, his voice low and sultry.  
\- I think I’d like that very much. Aoba practically purred.

 

Aoba tasted the curry he had just made for dinner and nodded to himself. It wasn’t gran’s but it was still very good. He glanced at the clock and furrowed his brows. Nanami should have been back from school already. Aoba had told her to come straight home to eat today, but maybe she’d forgotten and stopped at the nearby playground. That girl could be just as airheaded as her father sometimes. Just then he heard the front door flew open.  
\- I’m home! Clear voice announced.  
Aoba smiled, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
\- Welcome home...What’s happened to you!?  
\- Nothing… Nanami answered, not looking at her dad and nervously twirling one of her loosened pigtails around her finger. (They were dip dyed bright blue.)  
\- Don’t you nothing me young lady! Your hair and clothes are a mess. Don’t tell me you’ve been in a fight again.  
\- No! Well...yes… But it was their fault!  
Aoba put his hand on his hip and gave his first grader daughter a stern look.  
\- And who were they?  
\- Some third class boys…  
\- Are you hurt?  
\- No.  
\- Are they hurt?  
\- No! Well, one of them might be...a little.  
Aoba rubbed his temple.  
\- What did you do to him?  
\- I...kicked him.  
\- Where?  
Nanami just blushed and looked away.  
\- Nanami! That really, really hurts and can be dangerous too. What on earth are we gonna do with you?  
Aoba was just starting his lecture about how hurting people was a very bad thing when the front door opened again and Koujaku stepped in.  
\- I’m home...What’s happened in here?  
Aoba let out a sigh.  
\- Nanami’s been fighting again.  
\- Oh dear, haven’t we talked about this?  
Nanami turned to look at her father with pleading eyes.  
\- But daddy! They were mean to me!  
\- You can’t just kick other people, even if they are mean to you. Aoba said firmly.  
\- She kicked someone? Koujaku asked, rising an eyebrow.  
\- Some third class boy. Between his legs, I suppose.  
The corner of Koujaku’s mouth twitched, but he managed to keep a straight face.  
\- Will you tell us what happened, Nanami?  
Nanami was looking at her shoes again.  
\- The boys were in the playground when I went by and they started following me and making fun of me.  
\- What did they say? Koujaku asked empathetically.   
Nanami bit her lip, hesitating.  
\- That I’m a weirdo who doesn’t even have a mom, ‘cause nobody likes me…  
Koujaku and Aoba changed a pained glance. Then Aoba knelt down to give his daughter a hug.  
\- That’s a very mean thing to say indeed and it’s not true at all. You know that, right?  
Nanami gave a little nod against Aoba’s shoulder. He hugged her even tighter.  
\- You have lots of friends in school and you have granny and uncle Ren and uncle Clear and uncle Mizuki and they all like you very much. There’s nothing weird in not having a mom. You have me and daddy and we love you more than anything.  
\- I know. Nanami said and took a step back, giving her dads a determined look.  
\- I told them I don’t even need a mom ‘cause my papa’s prettier than any of their mothers, but then one of them got angry and it turned into a fight but then I kicked him so that he couldn’t stand up anymore and then the others ran away.  
Aoba stared at Nanami at a total loss of words. Koujaku had turned his back on them and was pressing his knuckles hard against his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.  
\- Um...Well, anyways you can’t go hurting people, no matter what they say to you.

After the dinner Nanami was watching her favorite anime from her tablet, while Aoba and Koujaku were washing the dishes.   
\- I suppose I must go to her school tomorrow to clear things up and make sure that they apologize to each others. Aoba said with a sigh.  
\- Or maybe I should go. Just to remind those boys that while Nanami may not have a mother her daddy kicks ass for a hobby.   
\- Koujaku… Aoba’s tone was warning.  
\- You know, it might have been easier to teach our daughter that fighting and hurting other people is wrong if her notorious ribster father hadn’t just stood there, looking proud.  
\- Come on! She hold her ground against three boys bigger and older than herself. I might recruit her to Benishigure when she’s older.  
\- You do that and I promise to get a divorce and her custody.  
Koujaku laughed and leaned in to give Aoba a kiss.  
\- You wouldn’t. You love me too much.  
Aoba thought that it might be the case, but he wasn’t gonna admit that to his stupid hippo of a husband, at least not right now.


End file.
